


Giggles

by ivyonthewalls



Series: Clone Tales [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, at least they think it’s funny, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyonthewalls/pseuds/ivyonthewalls
Summary: The 501st boys pull a prank, but no one can keep a straight face.
Series: Clone Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909369
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Giggles

_ Hehehehe.  _ Rex paused outside of the mess hall. That had definitely been a giggle. That was suspicious. Oh well. He shrugged and opened the door. 

Everything looked ordinary—nope, wait, there it was. Fives, Echo, Hardcase, Jesse, and Kix were huddled by the food dispenser. 

_ Hehehehe.  _ That was it again. Despite his growing suspicions, Rex put on a neutral face and walked over. When he was about a meter away, Echo saw him and hissed a warning. They all snapped to attention. Well, mostly. Jesse's face was convulsing strangely, and Hardcase was making strange guttural noises. 

Rex pretended not to notice and grabbed a tray. 

"How are you, sir?" Echo asked, fighting down a grin. A series of giggles echoed around. 

Rex was finding this harder and harder to ignore. "Oh, just fine."

He brushed past Fives, who snickered, to get to the food dispenser. 

"Good." Echo almost laughed, but caught himself and coughed instead. Hardcase couldn't hold it in any longer, and burst into hearty guffaws. That cracked Fives's and Jesse's fortitude, and soon all three of them were wheezing and slapping each other on the back. 

Rex glanced at Echo, who was frowning deeply, trying not to smile, and Kix, who—wow, even Kix's face was twitching. What had they done? Deciding he could no longer fake oblivion, Rex rounded on Fives. 

"I hardly think I'm so funny." 

"Oh—" Fives gasped, "It's not you—sir, it's—" he doubled over with another fit of laughter. 

Rex was beginning to feel slightly concerned, but he shrugged and turned back to the despenser, dumping the food onto his tray. This time all five of them burst out laughing. 

Rex rolled his eyes. "Giggle fit." 

He took his tray to the nearby table and sat down, keeping a careful eye on his men. Their laughter had subsided to less auspicious chuckles, but still… 

Rex took a bite of his food. His eyes bulged as he gagged on the spiciest food he had ever eaten. Gasping, he downed his whole cup of water and started panting. 

They roared. Hardcase was rolling on the ground. Fives seemed to be in physical pain. 

Time to put on a show. Rex stood up and snapped, "Fives! Echo! Kix!" 

Before he could go on, the five of them fled from the room, still tittering. Hardcase was barely able to walk. 

Once the door closed behind them, Rex sat down and took another bite. He quite liked it. What they didn't know was that that seasoning packet had been Rex's personal spice supply, and he was more than happy to have it. 

But they didn't need to know that, and Rex was never going to tell them. As he took another bite, he giggled. 

**Author's Note:**

> Since they’re all so bad at lying, I figured that they’d be bad at keeping straight faces too.
> 
> I wrote this in a burst of inspiration, and it was actually short enough that I finished it in that same burst, which is pretty rare, so... enjoy.


End file.
